Ayudante de superhéroe
by Leeran
Summary: Harry Dresden definitivamente no es el secuaz -o mascota- de nadie, sin importar las extravagantes sumas que los Vongola estén dispuestos a pagar para hacerle creer lo contrario.


**Disclaimer:** El día que yo pueda hacer algo tan genial como Dresden Files o Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no estaré escribiendo fanfics, sino vendiéndole mi alma a editores :'D. (Traducción: Ni DF ni KHR me pertecenen~).

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Arco del Futuro de KHR!, pero ubicado temporalmente varios años antes de esa época. Por el lado de DF, no hay spoilers ni de Storm Front, aunque sí está ubicado temporalmente en libros futuros (posiblemente entre Turn Coat y Changes). Es posible que haya OoC, aunque siempre intento evitarlo u_uU *no se tiene mucha confianza*.

**Notas: **El crossover entre estos dos fandoms (no hablo de este fic, sino en general) se me hace prácticamente canon ya LOL. Es que tienen muchos puntos en común (¿Mafia Lord de Chicago, alguien? *Ve a Marcone* y sólo estoy empezando con eso -?-), y simplemente no puedo evitar unirlos :'D. Además son dos de mis fandoms preferidos, coff. Este posiblemente sea un crossover de muchos por venir (?).

**Ayudante de superhéroe.**

Los Varia viajaban todo el tiempo. Por eso conocían todo tipo de lugares exóticos y tenían montones de contactos en todas partes del mundo. También todos se veían obligados a conocer más de un idioma, incluso aunque fuera condenadamente difícil lograr que se sentaran a estudiarlos (a los cinco minutos terminaban intentando matarse los unos a los otros). Pero en definitiva, los Varia tenían la posibilidad de ir prácticamente a cualquier lugar del mundo sin ningún inconveniente.

En esa oportunidad, su misión había tomado lugar en Chicago. Y su trabajo había estado terminado antes del almuerzo, dejándoles un par de días para explotar… ¡explorar! _Explorar_ la ciudad.

A Fran le había interesado desde un principio la idea de tener una misión en aquel lugar. Bueno, le había interesado tanto como a Fran puede interesarle algo, con lo que la idea había ocupado una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos durante, digamos… más de cinco minutos. Porque recordaba haber escuchado algo curioso una vez acerca de un mago en Chicago. Ya no sabía quién lo había dicho (posiblemente una de sus víctimas), pero una vez en la ciudad comprobó que, efectivamente, en la guía telefónica aparecía un anuncio (único en su sección) sobre un Mago.

Y, como a todo héroe que se precie, eso debía interesarle. Porque finalmente, los magos siempre terminaban siendo o bien villanos, o bien ayudantes de los héroes como él. Cualquiera de las dos era importante.

Eso y Mukuro le había pedido "amablemente" que lo investigara, aunque aquel era un motivo secundario para Fran.

Así que el joven ilusionista había aprovechado su tiempo libre para ir a la oficina de dicho mago.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar al edificio, un extravagante Volkswagen Bug, que había terminado siendo de varios colores por diversas reparaciones, estacionó frente a la entrada del lugar al que se dirigía Fran.

Un hombre altísimo que vestía un saco de cuero y llevaba un largo bastón lleno de extrañas runas bajó del auto. Al ilusionista no le costó deducir que se trataba de la persona que había ido a ver.

Y se veía más como un villano que como un ayudante de héroe.

—Tú eres el mago —afirmó el chico, justo cuando Harry Dresden pasaba a su lado. Esto hizo que el hombre casi se tropezara de la sorpresa.

Harry miró al muchacho extrañado al inicio, y luego trató de contener una risa al notar el sombrero que llevaba.

—Si me buscabas para deshacer alguna maldición, creo que lo que necesitas es una princesa, chico.

Interesante respuesta, pensó Fran.

—No estoy aquí por un caso.

El hombre arqueó las cejas, como apurándolo a decir qué necesitaba, o a que se largara. Había cuentas que pagar y el dinero no le llegaría por hablar con un chico con un sombrero gracioso.

(Si supiera a todo el dinero al cual ese chico podía acceder…)

—¿Eres un mago de verdad? —preguntó Fran finalmente, aunque su tono no reflejaba el más mínimo interés por saber la respuesta—. Y más importante, ¿eres un villano?

Harry no sabía si estallar en carcajadas o sentirse ofendido por la segunda pregunta. Es decir, ¿qué demonios…?

Cuando estaba a punto de escoger la primera opción y comenzar a reír, un cuchillo se incrustó en la cabeza del chico. Inmediatamente, Harry se puso alerta, levantando su brazalete-escudo para protegerse, y su báculo para lanzar una potente llamarada si era necesario.

Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la reacción del chico extraño fue simplemente exclamar un quejido de "Aaaaah, eso duele", que ni siquiera sonaba genuino.

—Bel-senpai, podía sentir su aura asesina a un kilómetro de distancia —dijo Fran, quitándose el cuchillo de la cabeza y tirándolo a un costado, como si fuera basura—. ¿Podría por favor dejar de intentar matarme porque sí?

Se escuchó una risa extraña que sonaba como "shishishi" salir de detrás del auto del Mago, y luego otro joven, de cabello rubio que cubría sus ojos y una expresión un tanto psicópata, salió de su "escondite".

—Nuestro Comandante te está buscando desde hace una hora, rana estúpida. Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a la base —ordenó el desconocido, al tiempo que lanzaba otro cuchillo. Esta vez, el objeto rebotó contra un campo invisible antes de llegar a la cabeza del ilusionista.

Harry había estado demasiado sorprendido por toda la escena para hacer incluso uno de sus comentarios de sabelotodo insufrible, pero no se había distraído lo suficiente como para bajar su guardia. No comprendía cómo Fran seguía vivo (ni por qué estaba siendo atacado, ni… nada, básicamente), mas si había sido por suerte, entonces no iba a ocurrir otra vez.

Bel se fijó por primera vez en el desconocido, sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lanzó otro cuchillo para experimentar, y nuevamente rebotó contra una fuerza invisible.

Pero cometió el error de dirigir el arma hacia Harry, quien obviamente lo tomó como un ataque, y no tardó en apuntar su báculo hacia el Príncipe.

—¡_Fuego_! —exclamó el mago, y una llamarada de fuego salió despedida desde el objeto de madera.

Bel esquivó el ataque por unos milímetros, pero sonrió al ver lo ocurrido. Oh, eso sí que iba a ser interesante.

—Así que de verdad eres un mago —comentó Fran, como si nada importante estuviera pasando a su alrededor. No dejó pasar por alto el detalle de que Harry acababa de "salvarlo" del ataque de cierto Príncipe, lo cual lo dejaba indudablemente en el lugar de "ayudante del héroe". Más interesante aún.

—¡No, simplemente llevo un lanzallamas portátil con forma de báculo! —respondió Harry, irritado—. ¿No crees que hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte ahora? ¡El tipo intentando matarte, por ejemplo!

—Bel-senpai siempre intenta matarme. Somos del mismo equipo.

—¿Soy el único que ve algo contradictorio en esas dos frases?

Más cuchillos salieron de la nada, y algunos de hecho hirieron a Harry. Apenas vio al rubio, el mago levantó su báculo nuevamente y exclamó "¡Forzare!".

—Bel-senpai, ¿podrías parar eso, por favor? El Señor Dresden podría ser un perfecto ayudante para un héroe como yo, así que preferiría que no lo matases —pidió Fran, con un tono calmo en todo momento.

La cara de Harry al oír eso fue _épica_.

—¡¿_Disculpa_, chico?

Bel volvió a soltar su risa particular.

—Los niños no tienen permitido llevar mascotas al cuartel, rana estúpida.

De acuerdo, eso _definitivamente_ había ofendido a Harry, y el Genio de los Varia pagó el comentario recibiendo una llamarada de lleno en el cuerpo. Y Fran recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el báculo, ya que estamos.

—¡No sé de qué mierda están hablando ustedes dos, pero no soy-! —No pudo terminar la frase, porque un grito lo interrumpió en ese momento.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOI!

Los tres (incluso el chamuscado Príncipe que ya había logrado apagar las llamas en su ropa) miraron al hombre que había roto sus tímpanos con ese grito. Bel y Harry se veían a punto de atacarlo, de hecho.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Llevo más de una hora llamándolos a todos! —Squalo agarró al chamuscado Bel de un brazo (luego de pegarle una patada en el estómago), e hizo un gesto a Fran para que lo siguiera—. ¡Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender, y un estúpido Vongola va a venir a visitarnos! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo!

Y luego de esas palabras, los tres asesinos emprendieron viaje a su cuartel temporal en Chicago, mientras un muy atónito Harry los miraba sin comprender nada en absoluto.

…Dios, ese iba a ser _uno de esos días_.


End file.
